lambyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamby
“I‘m not just the princess... I am the princess of friendship!” Princess Lamby is the main protagonist of LAF. She is the 9th princess of the area, CuteWay. She is friends with most people of her town. She is the younger sister of Teddy and the older sister of Honey and Lucas. She has a clumsy, yet friendly personality. Her ancestory includes bears thus making her half bear, half lamb. Biography Lamby was born on 25th June, in the year 2000. She was destined to be the next Queen of Cuteway. To play this role properly, Lamby would not take her head out of the books. But as she realized her true purpose, she started to make more friends. Lamby was now much friendlier than before, but had some problems making friends. Lamby is often scolded by her Father for being lazy and scatter-brained. Her mother, on the other hand, is much sweeter to her daughter but gets mad when Lamby makes dumb mistakes. She has a good relationship with her siblings. Personality Lamby is clumsy, scatter-brained, lazy and indecisive. But her good points are that she gets along with almost everyone. She is friendly, kind and careful of others feelings. In the show, Lamby is seen to be a bit selfish. She has lied plenty of times to get the things she wants. But these things usually involve her friends. She is obsessed with eating. She does anything to get her favourite food, cookies. She cares about her friends a lot. Her biggest fear is losing them. She gets worried when they don’t talk to her or are going through a hard time Relationships TBA Appearance Lamby is a teenager lamb with a turquoise coat and white fur. She appears to be shorter than other lambs in the show. She has jet black eyes. She wears a red and pink bow on her right ear. She also wears a light pink choker, which has floral patterns on it. The choker has a flower of the same color as well. She is often seen without the bow, but is never seen without her choker. When she is at school, she wears a red school bag which has her name written on it. In some illustrations and toy sets, this bag appears shocking pink. Lamby wears a number of clothing throughout the show, including a prom dress, Halloween costume and fighting armour. Likes And Hobbies Lamby likes eating cookies, soup and sweets. Despite her love of sweet foods, she does not like cheesecake. Her favourite flowers are lillies. She dreams to travel to Japan one day, due to having Japanese ancestory. Lamby is a lazy lamb and so her hobbies mostly include watching tv, anime, playing games on her phone and eating. Besides this, she also has shown a liking to drawing. Her improvement in art is shown from season 3-5. She loves hanging out with her friends and doing different activities with them. She is good at singing and is in the singing club in her school. Trivia * Fans speculate that Lamby is a fan of the anime series, ”Love Live”. This is due to the fact that a poster of the group “Aqours” from the series is briefly seen in her room. It is confirmed by the authors that Lamby watches anime. She also says in an episode that she‘d like to name her children “Honoka” and “Kotori”, which are both characters of the original show. * Since season 4, fans have noticed that Lamby’s right eye contains a microscopic green dot. This could easily be an animation error, but the error continues throughout the series starting from season 4. This might have some deeper meaning. * The show stopped airing on TV for a week because parents had expressed concern over Lamby’s obsession with anime which can be explicitly seen in the show. Parents reported that kids had searched the term “anime” and found NSFW content on the internet. LAF had to tone down Lamby’s use of the word and the show was back on air. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}